injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Takahashi Takeda (Multiverse saga)
Takahashi Takeda is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Takeda is a character from the Video Games, Mortal Kombat. History Takeda lived a normal life in Thailand with his mother, Suchin, despite his father not knowing of his existence until he was a child. After his mother was killed by the Red Dragon, he was entrusted to Hanzo when his father left to avenge her death. Although he is taught the ways of a warrior, Takeda originally had a timid nature and didn't take fighting seriously. However, after the newest iteration of the Shirai Ryu are eradicated, he becomes more serious and continues to help his master, both in missions and preventing him from giving in to his wraith persona. After many years, Takeda completed his training with Scorpion and, at the urging of both his mentor and his father who returned for him, joined a new team formed by the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earthrealm. Consisting of a new generation of heroes, Takeda developed a great friendship with all in his team and is often the one who stops arguments from erupting between them, such as with Cassie Cage and Kung Jin. Takeda is also in a romantic relationship with Jacqui Briggs. He ultimately proves his heroism and bravery when he confronts all the revenants (along with Jacqui) at the Sky Temple in order for the rest of his team to stop Shinnok, despite his injuries. Ending Crash of Universes Reign of Ultron Dark Reign Wrath of Beyonders Moveset Special Attacks * Kunai: Takeda throws an explosive kunai between his opponent's feet. * Tornado Strike: Takeda jumps into the air in a rapid spin and delivers a dropkick to his opponent if he connects with them. * Fist Flurry: Takeda charges his opponent and unleashes a rapid flurry of punches into their abdomen. * Quick Phase: Takeda crouches and teleports, reappearing behind his enemy and punching them. * Air Teleport: Takeda teleports in the air and reappears behind his opponent, striking them. * Spear Ryu: Takeda launches one of his whip spears into his opponent, drags them over with a spin tug and punches them across the face. * Air Spear: Takeda launches one of his spears downwards at his opponent and follows up with a divekick. * Whip Strike: Takeda swings his blade tipped whips down in an arch. * Whip Assault: Takeda strikes his enemy with his bladed whips and follows up with a rapid flurry of whips strikes. * Whip Trip: Takeda lashes out with his whips at a low angle, snatching his opponent's ankles and tripping them. * Piercing Spark: Takeda clashes his plasma blades and releases a projectile beam at his opponent. * Shirai Ryu Reflect: Takeda swings both of his plasma swords, reflecting an opponent's projectile. * Shirai Ryu Kan: Takeda swings both of his plasma swords in a rising arch, knocking his opponent into the air. Grab Throw: Takeda knees his opponent in their stomach twice, flips himself over and behind them while grabbing their left arm and breaking it, then kicks them away. Ultimate Attack Alternate Costumers takeda_default.png|primary takeda_shirairyu.png|shirai ryu Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Secret Justice Avengers